One way or another, it will
by cookiemania789
Summary: Thinking deeply has it's ups. When a walk turns to a pleasant conversation you'll really love to remember that place and setting. BrassXRokusho That is if you squint really hard .


**Lin:** Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kay:** What are you laughing at?

**Lin:** Our fic! I can't define if it stinks or reek!!

**Kay:** Haha, very nice.

**Lin:** Whatever...anyway let's just get to the disclaiming part

**Kay:** Yes, well now. We are disclaiming the whole story of medabots. It is not ours and will never be ours.

**Lin:** Yup!

**Kay**: Any notes will be done after the story...

* * *

One of the most miraculous events all of humanity witnesses, is the most basic and common things that we see everyday. All of us appreciate it's beauty and majesty with childish curiosity in our minds as we gaze upon it every time; no equation needed, no math to calculate just the simple thought of awe and appreciation. Though we see this miracle happen everyday in our lives, we still wonder why it's beauty increases everytime and everywhere we see it happen.

**----------**

Brass walked along the road by herself. The sailor-type medabot tried to appreciate her surroundings and found quite a few interesting things that she will find amusing until the end of the week. She was tired she admitted it, running around with Metabee, Ikki and Erika, you tend to forget to just stop and relax. It's not that she didn't like all the excitement that was happening around her, it was just she needed to take a few breaks once in a while.

She walked slowly hiding her metallic arms behind her while her eyes scanned her surroundings. The sun was still high up on the sky which meant it was maybe a little past noon. She passed by familiar places where fond memories were made. She stopped awhile to remember the robattles that they have had in the past. She can't help but laugh at the memories. All of them, no matter how serious it looked, had so much memorable and good times.

She walked on again, her metallic feet bringing her to places all too familiar yet all new. Her thoughts drifted back to Erika, her medafighter. Erika stayed in the house voluntarily shoving Brass out of the door and demanded that she go for a nice long walk.

Brass laughed lightly at Erika's antics, she knew that her medafighter was only concerned about her medabot's welfare. She had noticed the tired look from her medabot these past few days. Erika figured that maybe fresh air and a nice long walk would do, but Erika was not the kind of girl to just walk around and appreciate small things. Sure she'd walk around in peace for a few minutes but then her urge to find a scoop for her news will kick in.

She chuckled lightly at the expression that her medafighter gave her. To say the least, she was touched by the show of concern Erika gave.

The sun was getting lower and lower. She was at the river now, her gaze locked at the sun's magnificent mix of colors. She was about to leave but saw a figure sitting a few good distance away from her.

Out of curiosity, she walked a little closer to get a good look at the stranger. Judging by the unique shadow, she guessed the stranger to be a medabot—a stag beetle type.

She stopped a few feet away from the mystery medabot to take a good look on who it was. To say the least, she wasn't surprised to see him sitting there on the grass just staring at the river. It was just like him to just sit around and appreciate nature.

Brass walked slowly towards his direction. When she was near enough, she cleared her throat to get his attention. His head turned towards her, to medabots, expressions were not hard to see from fellow medabots. To her amusement, she saw that his was composed of utter surprise.

"Hello." She greeted in a soft tone.

"Hello," He greeted back then paused for a while. He was searching for someone behind her but found none. "Where is your medafighter?" He asked noticing that the spunky news reporter girl was not with her.

"Well, Erika gave me a day-off.." She explained. He only nodded as a reply then returned his attention and watched the sun, set. She didn't want to tell him that she was shoved out of the house to involuntarily take a good long walk. That would make Erika look insensitive and selfish.

Brass followed his gaze towards the sun. It really was beautiful, the colors mixed together perfectly just like the aurora borealis. It made her feel happy without any particular reason needed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard him speak.

"Yes, it really is." She heard herself say. She hesitated for a little while but managed to muster enough courage, "Excuse me, Rokusho?" She called in a soft voice. The stag-beetle type medabot looked up at the sailor type with a puzzled expression.

"Yes?" He responded gently.

"Do...you usually watch sunsets?" She asked, embarrassed by the naive question.

"Actually no, I'm usually busy finding a place to sleep in this time of day." He answered not minding the question so much.

"I see..." Brass said trailing off. Then mused on what Erika would think of this sunset. She knew she was thinking, but what she didn't know that she was thinking aloud, loud enough to be heard by her current companion.

"Why don't you take her here then?" Rokusho said thinking that she was still talking to him.

"Huh? Oh!" She realized, she fumbled for a few moments but then recovered. "Uhmm...yes but Erika is not one to just sit down all day." Brass answered relieved that she recovered.

"Really? I thought your medafighter was the type to enjoy relaxing moments." Rokusho said his tone amused. Either he didn't notice her slip up or he just ignored it. She really didn't know, but at least he didn't laugh or something.

"She does enjoy it, though not at all long. She is very passionate about being a reporter that she doesn't know the meaning of rest from getting a scoop for her news." Brass answered laughing lightly. Rokusho gave a slight nod. He did find it a bit gullible, at how the Erika girl worked, that is.

"Would you...like to sit down?" The white medabot said motioning a space beside him. Brass gratefully sat down beside him. She was actually taken aback by the sudden invitation,since it came from him.

Her attention then returned to the sunset, she saw now only the half-part of the sun. Yellows and oranges mixing together with a hint of red. It seemed like a painting, a very beautiful canvas painting.

" You must be happy to travel around and see magnificent sceneries from all over the world." She said resting her head on her knees.

He didn't reply which puzzled her. She looked at him and saw a sad expression, not really noticeable but it was there. She panicked for a bit and stuttered which got his attention. He was confused when he saw her looking at him and got more confused when he saw her expression was etched in worry.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry" She said stuttering then bowed her head slightly. He got more confused.

"What for?"

"For troubling you, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" She answered bowing her head again. "Please forget what I said."

Rokusho stared at her for a few seconds then let out a hearty laugh. It was one of amusement and gratefulness. There were only a few people in his life that would actually worry about him. One of them were of course his missing medafighter Dr. Hushi and his robot parrot friend, Baton.

Brass looked at him curiously. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the laughing medabot. It was a rare moment since she never really did hear Rokusho laugh this hard before. She wondered if she did something stupid, but if it made him happy then it was all right with her. She rather liked seeing him happy, it suited him.

"I'm sorry." He said recovering himself, his voice now with a much happier tune. He waved a hand dismissively his face opposite from her. He was still suppressing a few of his laughs, some came out as snorts which she found pretty funny herself.

"No, it's all right really, though I would like to know what was funny?" She asked politely, suppressing her own laughs.

"Nothing really, just...a thought." He answered staring back at the sun; in a much lighter mood than he was a minute ago.

Brass stared at him for a few more minutes; and thought of a million things and reasons on why he had just laughed. She didn't believe it was a mere thought that was insignificant. A thought that made him laugh so hard and full must be very important.

Her gaze returned back to the sunset, the color had changed to red, now the dominant color.

"It's not as fascinating as you think it is." Brass was surprised with the sudden interaction.

"Huh?"

"Traveling has a lots of…discontentment as well." He said letting a lady bug ,from the grass, crawl on his finger. "Being alone, you must learn to trust nobody, care for nobody and survive for yourself."

"But…you would meet a few people that would help you, right?" She said looking at him with intently and curiously.

Rokusho looked back at her for a few more moments then he looked back at the setting sun. Her little speech she gave him something to think; think if she really was right; but as far as he experienced, she was wrong.

**----------------------------**

Rokusho walked aimlessly through the streets. Everything he had seen these past few days have been rather, indifferent for him. He walked through familiar grounds and places, his old worn-out cape trailing behind him. He did not care if he ever did meet someone or even a comrade at that particular place, he only walked onwards.

The day was nearing to an end, he found himself in another familiar area. He stared at the beautiful scene before him. The river flowed slowly, the rays of the sun reflecting beautifully on its surface.

He sat down on the lush green grass and gazed at the river again. Small fishes swam quietly, ignoring the vagrant medabot sitting quietly at the side.

He didn't know how many minutes or even hours he's been sitting there staring at the river, but he knew he was waiting for something. He sat there for a few more minutes his eyes scanning the river.

"Hello." He looked up to look up at the owner of the voice.

"Hello," He answered, he searched her back to see that she was alone again. "Alone again, I see?" He asked curious why she had gone alone, again.

"The same as last time" She said in a calm voice. "May I sit with you?"

"Please." He said motioning to the space beside him.

It was just like the last time, they sat there for a few hours staring at the same sun just like a few weeks ago. He looked back at the medabot sitting beside him then back to the setting sun. He leaned back a little and just gazed happily with one thought running in his mind.

**--------------**

The most miraculous things happen when you don't expect them too. Every miracle brings something joyful that completes on who we are. The miracles happen maybe sooner or maybe later, but in one way or another it always awaits for it to be found by everyone. It alway will.

* * *

**Kay:** Now the notes will be made... 

**Lin:** Don't ask me ask her! she's the one who made this

**Kay:** All right then, this a one-shot as already said; also this is not a romance fic only a friendly one.

**Lin:** Though she likes Rokusho and Brass to be together rather than Metabee and Brass.

**Kay:** Big-mouthed dwarf...

**Lin:** I heard that!!

**Kay:** Moving on now...This is our very first one-shot story and medabot fiction. WE would like you all to review this fic even if you didn't like it. If you just read the first sentence and did not like it, please review and tell what is the matter with it. Was it too childish, too common, whatever.

**Lin:** To make story short just review.

**Kay:** Thank you Lin, also you do not have to 'take it easy' on us. Hit us with your best shot but please if you hate it don't just say it, explain it so I can improve my writing.

**Lin:** She being formal? I know, I don't know what she read that made her formal but anyway..have fun with life!!! And also review!!


End file.
